Christmas Party
by Ash04123
Summary: [JohnDave] John's family is having a Christmas party and the Strider brothers are invited.


== Stop being creepy

Stop staring at him, you're being creepy. Then again, it's not your fault he's so damn cute. He needs to stop that.

"You're a sick puppy," a voice startles you out of your homosexual thoughts. You turn your head and remember that you're not alone. Bro brought you to the Egbert household for a Christmas party. You have the feeling he actually just came here to stare at John's father though.

"And you're a dick," you reply. You have your shades on, as usual, along with the itchiest of red sweaters. You're convinced someone made this thing out of porcupine quills.

"You're being a creepy shit is what you're doing." Bro leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. You briefly glance around the room and notice all the women swooning over him. How pathetic. They should be swooning over you.

"You're the one that's here to hound over John's father." You gaze away because you're sick of the conversation already. "I don't see you putting the moves on him yet either, so you're one to talk."

If Bro heard you he purposely refused to respond. You shrug and focus on the people walking by once more. Who cares what he thought?

You did.

You inhale through your nose before standing up. You have an idea. You suddenly feel robotic though as you force yourself forward into the direction where John is. You're being so uncool right now.

"Oh hey Dave!" The boy you were staring at a few moments ago turns his attention away from another friend to you. You feel slight pleasure in that. Especially since the friend he abandoned conversation with was none other than your sister Rose. With a slight smirk you nod in greeting to the boy. Behind John, Rose has a sinister smile on her face and you immediately regret getting off the couch.

"Hello, Dave." She tilts her head to the side with a sparkle in her eye. You don't like that look at all. She's up to something. "I was actually just questioning your whereabouts." Bullshit. You have no proof, but you are positive she at least caught a glimpse of you next to Bro previously. "I wanted to ask for your help on this new homoerotic novel I'm working on."

== Abscond

You get the hell out of there. You catch John's confused look as you do, but you can't handle Rose right now. You will just have to wait until he's alone. For now you retreat back to your seat on the nearby couch. However, when you arrive you notice it's lacking a certain older Strider.

You look around until you spot Bro in a corner of the living room with another man.

_Oh you've got to be shitting me._

It was gross, but you couldn't look away. There he was. Bro and John's dad. It's only gross because Bro is Bro though. You finally rip your eyes away from the scene and take a frustrated seat. Even your porn puppet master of a brother was going to get dick tonight.

Whoa there. That was a huge skip in what you had planned with John.

== Think about something else

You're trying to. As if you need an unnecessary boner now of all times. That's not cool. That's not even ironically cool.

You decide for the time being, until Rose disappears from sight at least, to think about your plan. Since it is a Christmas party and John has a cheesy sort of household, then there must be a mistletoe around. You scan the area until you pause on John and Rose a good ten feet away, give or take. You glare at Rose because why not? It's not like she can see you with your shades on.

Did she just wink at you? She did. If you didn't have such a good poker face there is a good chance you would have cringed. She's psychic, you swear she is. It freaks you out.

You quickly get back on track and begin to look around once again. Finally in the doorway to the kitchen you spot the little plant hanging from a small red ribbon. You mentally make a note of its placement and start to look away until you see two figures heading to the location of the mistletoe. You're not creepy, you swear. You're just curious, that's all.

Of course, like every other decision you happen to be making today, you regret looking.

From what you can see (and how you wish you couldn't), Mr. Egbert had your brother pushed up against the wall. Their lips were locked together in a vigorous kiss and you seriously have to wonder how they're breathing. Mr. Egbert had Bro's waist in a tight grip and on the other hand the older Strider had a hold of the older man's tie.

== Look away and cry

You're too cool to cry. You want to though. You try your best to keep your composure and not scrape your eyes out. You're completely traumatized now.

== Focus

Right. You shift in your seat and let out a silent sigh. As you force the disturbing images of what you just saw into the back of your head, you decide to check on how John is doing. Wait, where is he?

You quickly sit up straight and turn your head around to look for the boy. Where could he have gone?

"Looking for John, dear brother?" A voice breaches your inner focus. You clench your jaw and turn your head to see Rose taking a seat next to you. She fixes her pink scarf, that she received from her mother, so that she can better sip at her drink. You're not sure what she's drinking, but you're pretty sure she's not legal enough to be drinking it yet.

"No," you quickly spit out. Okay, even you know that response came out too quickly to be real.

"Oh? Is that so?" She smiles sweetly at you and you want to walk away. "Dave, I know you have something planned. Now, I'm not quite sure what it is, but I'm going to be brutally honest with you. Pardon my language, but you have to hurry the fuck up and do it already."

You're taken back by the blunt comment and it's enough to wipe your neutral expression away as you frown at her. "Are you drunk?" you question. She giggles and hiccups at the comment which confirms your accusation. You shake your head slowly and flick her on the shoulder.

"Do not turch m-" she cuts off as she suddenly stares at the other with widened eyes. You furrow your brows and watch her expectantly. "Dear brother, it has just occurred to me that you are... homosexual." She begins giggling to herself again and you consider that a chance to stand up and walk away.

== Find the nerd

Don't be rude, you're technically a nerd too. Your whole group of friends are nerds. Or maybe you're dorks. What exactly is the difference in today's modern world? Their meanings have significantly changed over the course of time.

Wait, no, get back on track man.

You glance around the room for any glimpse of John only to find that he's nowhere to be found. Unfortunately with a drunk Rose and a smothering Bro that you would rather not think about right now, you didn't have much lead as to where John could be. How could you let him out of your sight? You mentally begin lecturing yourself on being more focused on a target in the future.

"Dave!" An excited voice calls out and this time you are not afraid to turn around upon hearing it. There he is. Blue eyes are staring right at you and your heart decides it's a good time to start doing the cha-cha slide. Wow, you're gay.

"John," you greet him.

"Gosh, I've been trying to get to you all night! Did you see those two guys going at it under the mistletoe? I had my glasses off at the time, but oh my gosh it was weird! Best of luck to them, right?" John smiles as he speaks, moving his hands around as he tells his tale.

Oh look, the images you were trying to hide before come flowing back into your thoughts. You're not going to tell John who those two guys really were though. There doesn't need to be two traumatized children in this room, right?

"Hey, I was wondering if we could speak in the kitchen though. This place is surrounded by cake and cookies and I might just puke. Besides, I had a neat little prank in mind." His smile only grows while his features show how truly eager he is.

"Sure. It's lame here anyway." You're finally going to talk to him! If you weren't so cool, then you would smile right about now. The boy turns around and begins walking towards the kitchen. You quickly (but not too quickly because that looks desperate, which you are) follow after him.

Once you both reach the doorway into the kitchen John pauses in place. You nearly bump into him, but manage to abruptly stop behind him. You arch a brow and wonder why the other just stopped. You could hear the sound of the other exhaling. Immediately after he turns around and faces you. You raise both your brows at this point, not exactly comprehending what's going on. That is, of course, until the collar of your shirt is gripped and you're brought down to his face.

== Kiss the dork

You do not understand.

Wait, John's kissing you? Your eyes are wide and you're just sort of blankly staring at him like an idiot. He has his eyes closed and you're guessing he's waiting for you to kiss back, or something. Wait, wasn't this your idea? The little shit.

== Just kiss him

Right.

You finally reciprocate and slip your arms around his waist. Your heart is pounding against your chest, and you're pretty sure the room is spinning. You hear a soft noise come from the other boy and it sends a tingling feeling through your body. The kiss doesn't even last that long, which just confirms the fact you're a loser.

When he pulls away and looks up at you with those shimmering blue eyes of his, you're almost positive you're going to faint. Thankfully you don't though, or that would have been embarrassing. John smiles at you and you only then notice how clear it looks. Your shades must have gone askew during the kiss. Oh well. You smile in return, and it feels good to do so.

"Merry Christmas, Dave." John snickers and gives you a quick hug and squeeze.

"Merry Christmas, John."


End file.
